Dance
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: it's the 7th year for the trio at Hogwarts and another ball is upon them! Will Harry finally give into his feelings for Hermione and ask her? H/H!!!! 1 chapter- it's finished!


Title: Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters in this story. Rowling does. 

Category: Harry/Hermy (like I write anything else!) J

Author's note: this story came to me while I was food shopping in Pathmark. Don't ask me why, or how, but while gazing at the steak, this idea for a story came to me! LOL, I'm crazy!

And so, in what seemed like a blink of an eye to Harry, he Ron and Hermione were in their seventh year at Hogwarts. Their last year. Harry stared around his dormitory. This would be one of the last times he would be seeing it. He thought about Ron and Hermione. How little and naïve they were when they first met, and how now, they had grown into the resourceful young adults today. But, they had did it together. And when this year was over, they'd probably all be going in separate directions. The thought made his heart hurt. He thought they'd never be apart. But, things were changing. And he was determined to make this year count, make it the best the three of them ever had. 

            "I don't believe it!" Hermione cried when she opened her mail the next morning at breakfast. 

Harry and Ron gawked at her.

            "I've…" her hand shook as she shoved the letter in their faces. "I've been offered a job to teach at Durmstrag!"

Harry scowled. Durmstrag was far… and it also meant… Krum. Viktor Krum had fallen for Hermione in their fourth year when his school had visited for the Triwizard Tournament. And Harry always had a fondness for Hermione. Now that they were all leaving, and the thought of not seeing her basically everyday was almost too much for him to bear. He kept this secret, however, even from Ron because everyone knew about Ron and Hermione's love/hate relationship, and he always figured that they'd end up together. "That's great, Hermione!" he said as she gave him a quick hug. He was really happy for her, and if anyone, Hermione deserved it, and he would try and be there for her.

            "Great?!" Ron screeched. "Do you know how far Durmstrag is?!"

            "Ron," Hermione said warningly. "It's a great school and… I know I'd just love it!"

            "You'd be an amazing teacher," Harry said encouragingly.

            "Thanks, Harry." She beamed. Then, she cleared her throat. "And what are you two going to be doing when we leave?"

            "Think I'm going to look into becoming an Aura," Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "You really are a great wizard, Harry. I could picture you as an Aura." But, inside she was silently frightened. Aura's had dangerous jobs… VERY dangerous. And ever since he and Ron had rescued her from that troll during her first year, she saw him as an angel… her guardian angel. She knew Harry would rather die than let something hurt her. And she had fallen head over heels for him.

            "Not me," Ron said. "I think I'll go on tour as the World's Best Wizard Chess player."

Harry chuckled, but Hermione's face grew stern. "You're not serious?"

Ron gasped. "What? You want me to work at the Ministry?"

            "But Ron," she started.

            "Don't nag." He interrupted.

            "Sooner or later, someone will beat you," Hermione finished.

Ron grinned. "Hasn't happened yet."

            "So, you're going to throw seven years of magic out the window for Chess?!" Hermione screeched.

            "Guys," Harry started. Once they got into an argument, it seemed to go on forever. Stopping it early was always the key. "Let's go visit Hagrid," he said quickly. 

Harry decided to walk in the middle between Ron and Hermione as they walked down to Hagrid's. They kept giving each other scowling looks behind his back.

            "Potter, Weasley!" Draco Malfoy's voice pierced the air like a vulture circling its prey.

Harry was in no mood for this. He stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Malfoy. Ron mirrored his expression.

            "I can't believe after seven years, you're still hanging around near the Mudblood," he said, staring at Hermione. "Don't you know that they taint your power?"

Harry gritted his teeth. He reached a hand inside his robes and yanked out his wand. How DARE he say anything like that about Hermione.

Malfoy ignored this. "Even you, Weasley," Malfoy tsk-tsked. "You are as poor as you are stupid."

Harry threw his wand to the ground and leapt at Malfoy. He knocked him down backwards, his fists swinging.

            "HARRY!" Hermione gasped.

Ron decided to give Harry a hand in kicking the crap out of Malfoy.

But as soon as Malfoy had just gotten bloody, Harry and Ron's hands were clamped to their sides and they fell over backwards. Hermione stood over them, her wand raised. She had performed the body-binding spell.

Malfoy staggered to his feet. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and was shocked when he saw he was bleeding.

            "Get out of here, Malfoy." Hermione insisted. "NOW."

Malfoy sneered. "I'll have you thrown into Azkaban for this," he swore and jogged back to the castle.

Hermione said a spell that removed the curse once Malfoy was out of sight. She peered down at Harry and Ron, who were still on the ground, looking up at her.

            "Why didn't you let us finish him?" Ron asked, getting too his feet.

            "I'd rather let Fluffy rip me to shreds than not see Malfoy get what's coming to him," Hermione grinned devilishly. "But… his day will come. I promise."

Hagrid's hut was warm and inviting, and as they all sat around the table, drinking tea and eating crumpets, Hagrid smiled. "Yah grew inter fine folk as I knew yer would," he wiped his eyes on a huge hanker chief. "Jus' seems like yesterday that I brough' yah here, Harry."

Hermione gave a small smile to Harry and patted Hagrid's arm. She didn't want to think about how quickly seven years had passed.

Harry grinned.

Ron drained his tea and looked to Harry. "You al right, there?"

Harry nodded. "Just remembering when you gave Dudley that tail."

Hermione and Ron exchanged curious glances.

Hagrid laughed. "Served 'im righ', eh?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't want to know."

Hagrid pulled a flyer out of his pocket. He showed it to Hermione. Ron and Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:

            Commencement Ball to honor the 7th year students.

            When: Last day of class Time: 8pm

            Place: Great Hall

            Come enjoy great dinner, and dancing with your fellow classmates! Enjoy your last night together! Underclassmen must be invited by 7th years.

An After-Ball party will follow.

Hermione beamed. "Another ball!"

Ron went scarlet, thinking of their Fourth Year Yule Ball. The one where he was too shy to ask Hermione, and by the time he did, she had already shacked up with Krum. "That's in a month!" Ron gasped. "What a great time to spring it on us!"

Harry smiled at Hermione. He pictured walking into the ball with her on his arm, and them dancing the night away.

She looked up, caught him smiling at her, and smiled back.

Was she thinking what he was? Was there more than friendship between them for her, too?

Hermione smiled and plopped down at the table in the common room. If Harry didn't ask her to the Ball soon, she was going to ask him. There wasn't any shame in that. But, she was afraid that Harry would go with the first person that asked him. Being cute and famous got you noticed quite easily, and all of the underclass girls swooned as he walked by.

But, it was 3:30 AM, and she couldn't sleep. She lay awake, picturing herself in robes of hunter green, Harry matching.

The portrait hole swung open, and Neville Longbottom scurried through it.

            "Glad to see I'm not the only one with a case of Insomnia," Hermione said to him.

Neville smiled at her. "Hermione! Just the person I was looking for."

            "Need help with Potions work?"

He shook his head. "No. I was wondering if you'd accompany me to the Commencement Ball."

Hermione's jaw dropped open and she blushed. "Oh, Neville!" she gushed. "I wish I could, but, I'm waiting for this guy I really like to ask me."

Neville gaped at her. "Harry?"

Her jaw flopped open again. "How'd you know?"

Neville smiled. "I may be slow with magic, but I do know love when I see it."

            "You're not slow," she said quickly. "And I'm really sorry about the Ball. I promise, I'll save you as many dances as you like."

            "It's okay," Neville replied quickly.

            "Please don't say anything to Harry," she said. "He's pretty slow when it comes to girls... and I want to see if he'll do this on his own."

            "Okay," Neville said. "See you."

            "Bye," she said, feeling guilty.

            "Who are you going to the ball with?" Ron asked Harry two weeks later.

Harry thought a moment, before blurting out, "What about Hermione?"

Ron shook his head. "I heard from Parvati that she told her she's waiting for someone she really likes to ask her. Krum, no doubt."

Harry's heart felt like it deflated to a mere pebble. In all of his day dreaming about he and Hermione at the ball, he had forgotten all about Krum. "Oh. Well, who are you going with?"

            "Lavender Brown." Ron blushed. "She came up, grabbed me by the arm and asked. "I said yes as quickly as I could… that girl's got a grip." He rubbed his arm soothingly.

Harry gritted his teeth. Oh well. He had dreamed about Hermione, but that was all it looked like it would ever be… a dream. And another beautiful girl popped into his mind… Cho.

Yes, Cho Chang. He spotted her walking down the corridor to her next class, arms full of books, her head turned, talking to a friend. He could always find Hermione at the ball and dance with her. At least he wouldn't look like an idiot without a date.

A few freshman gawked at him as he hurried up to her. "Cho,"

Cho turned from her friend and looked at him. "Hi, Harry."

            "Do you want to go to Commencement Ball with me?"

There, he had said it. Now, there was no Diggory to beat him to it, rest his soul.

Cho smiled. "Al right."

Harry almost leapt into the air, but managed a "Great. See ya then." And hurried back to Ron, who has witnessed the whole thing and was laughing hysterically. "I thought you were going to explode!"

A week later, Hermione was nervous. The Ball was in two days and Harry hadn't asked. What the hell was he waiting for? However, she found out her answer. She was walking toward the library when Cho Chang ran up to her. "Hermione!"

Hermione turned to her. "Hi."

            "You're one of Harry's best friends," she said. "Do you know what color he's wearing to the Ball?"

Hermione's heart fell. "You're going with him?"

Cho nodded happily. "Yeah. He asked last week."

            "Oh," Hermione mumbled, close to tears. "I'm not sure."

            "Okay, thanks anyway," Cho said and hurried along.

 Ron casually brought up the subject when they were studying in the Gryffindor common room. "So, has Krum asked you to the Ball?"

Hermione blushed and muttered a weak, "no." 

Harry tore his eyes from his notes and stared at her. She was free?

            "So, who are you going with?" Ron prodded.

            "I… I'm not," she said.

            "There's plenty of time to find a date," Ron assured her.

            "I SAID I'M NOT GOING!" Hermione spat.

Ron jumped back in surprise.

Hermione got up and ran from the room.

            "What's got into her?" Ron asked.

            "You didn't ask her, Harry?" someone spoke behind them. Harry wheeled around. It was Neville.

            "No," Harry said. "I assumed she was going with Krum."

Neville rolled his eyes. "No! True, Hermione said she was waiting for someone she really liked to ask her… but it's not Krum."

Harry gaped at him. "Then, who is it?"

Neville stared at him. "Well… you."

Harry sprang to his feet. "She said that?"

Neville nodded. "I promised her that I wouldn't say anything…"

Ron smacked himself in the head. "Barking mad!" he turned to Harry. "Hermione and you? You and Hermione?"

Harry raked both hands through his hair. "I have a headache."

Ron clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Girls are nothing but." 

            "You look beautiful!" Hermione told Lavender as she helped her dress into her lavender robes.

Lavender smiled at her. "Thanks. But, I wish you'd change your mind and come."

Hermione slowly shook her head. "No. I was really counting on going with Harry and… I still have loads of packing to do…"

Lavender gave Hermione a hug. "Tell him how you feel. Tell him. Before it's too late."

Hermione gave her a small smile. "You're going to be late."

Ron knocked on the girls' door. He looked very handsome in black robes with a lavender lapel.

Hermione smiled at him, stunned. "Ron! Lookin' good!"

He winked at her. And offered his arm to Lavender. "Shall we?"

Hermione's brow crinkled. "Where's Harry?"

            "Ohh… I'm sure he'll be along." He said with a smile and winked at her again.

            "Have fun, you two." Hermione said. "I'll see you at the After-Ball party."

Ron and Lavender waved and walked out of the room. Only when the door closed shut behind them, did Hermione burst into tears. She had started packing some of her books into her trunk when there was another knock on the door. Drying her eyes as best she could, she opened the door.

Harry stood there. In sparkling robes of Hunter Green, a huge grin on his face.

            "Oh." Hermione said. "Harry, you look… you look great." Great wasn't the word. He looked hot. "I was hoping to see you before you went…"

Harry grinned even more wider. "Will you accompany me to the Commencement Ball?"

Hermione made a squeak sound. "What?"

            "Come with me to the Ball," Harry grinned again.

            "What about Cho?"

            "Ah, I set her up with Neville," he said nonchalantly. "She was just another pretty face… but you, you, Hermione, are beautiful."

            "Neville tipped you off!" she cried.

            "I thought you were going with Krum," he said. "I wanted to ask you. I wanted to ask you since I first heard about it."

            "Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried, tears spilling down her face.

            "Please don't cry," he said, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "We've got a lot of dancing to do."

            "I… I don't have anything to wear," she said.

Harry grinned again and pulled out beautiful hunter green robes that matched his from behind his back. "Compliments of Mrs. Weasley," he said.

Hermione through her arms around his neck, crying. It was all she could do. "I can't believe you did this," she whispered.

He grinned again. "Well, believe it, Herm. You mean so much more to me than any other girl… even Cho ever will."

When Harry and Hermione walked into the ball together, everyone stopped and stared. Then, at once, they applauded.

Hermione blushed and kissed Harry on the cheek. "What's going on?"

Harry grinned. "Come dance with me,"

Everyone cleared a path as Harry lead Hermione into the center of the dance floor. Ron and Lavender were clapping their hands raw. 

Harry gently placed one hand on the curve of her hip and took her other in his hand. They slowly began to sway to the music, and soon, Ron and Lavender, and almost everyone else had joined in. Hermione looked up at the Enchanted Ceiling, which was littered with stars. She smiled as a shooting star passed overhead. She looked at Harry, who grinned at her. "Harry, this is beautiful… I…"

            "Shhh." He said, putting a finger to her lips.

Lavender and Ron danced over to them. They said nothing, just smiled at eachother. When the song ended, the four left the dance floor and grabbed a table. They started piling food onto their plates. They ate, talked and laughed, filling Lavender in about their crazy adventures. Neville walked over to their table.

Hermione smiled up at him. He looked really cute in robes of white, and his hair had grown longer, and he parted it in the middle. "Hey, Neville!"

            "You promised me a dance," he said, with a grin.

Hermione got up. "You don't mind, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Of course not. Just have her back soon."

Hermione and Neville smiled and they walked onto the dance floor. To his surprise, Hermione roped her arms around his neck. "Thanks, Neville," she whispered.

            "What are friends for?" he asked quietly.

            "I'm going to miss you," she said. "You have so much to offer the world and you don't realize it. You're a great guy. And I know, that as long as you stay true to yourself, all of your dreams will come true."

Neville blushed heavily. "Thanks, Hermione. Coming from someone as smart as you, that means a lot."

When the dance ended, Hermione kissed him on the cheek and sauntered back over to Harry.

He was sitting there alone. Ron and Lavender shuffled past her, smiling and waving.

            "Let's go for a walk," he said, outstretching his hand to her. Hermione took it, and the two of them walked out of the Great Hall and into the starlight sky.

            "I've been thinking," he said. 

            "Yeah?"

            "After tomorrow, I might never see you again." Harry said. "You're off to Durmstrag, and I'm off to the Azkaban Academy…"

            "Harry…" she started.

            "I know you'll love it and deserve it, but I'll miss you deeply and…"

            "Harry, I'm not taking the job." She said in a rush.

He stared at her. "You're not?"

She shook her head. "No… you mean more to me than that stupid job. I've been invited to teach at Hogwarts… and that's what I'm going to do. It's where I belong." Her eyes filled with tears. "Because… because I really love you. You may not think it, think I'm just bossy and have a big mouth… but everything I ever did was out of love for you."

They both stared at each other for a moment.

            "Oh, Herm…" his arms circled around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too."

And finally, after seven long years of waiting, of dreaming what it would be like, Harry kissed her.

Hagrid blew his nose loudly at the Graduation Feast. Harry, Hermione and Ron were now the newest alumni of Hogwarts. The trio, the three musketeers had finally graduated. They had come into Hogwarts together and they would leave together, with memories of their greatest adventures etched in their minds for years to come. Harry had been invited to speak at the Feast to the whole school. He was nervous, very nervous, but with Hermione giving him encouraging smiles and Ron shooting him thumbs up, he felt like he could take on the world.

            "I'm sure all of you know who I am, even though I may not know many of you," Harry began. A few girls sighed dreamily. "But, you will soon find other students like yourselves here at Hogwarts. They will become family to you, and you will form unbreakable bonds." He grinned broadly. "When I arrived here seven years ago, I didn't know what to expect. I was very overwhelmed, but soon learned to always expect the unexpected, take each day as it comes, and always, always study." A few students laughed. "I would like now to toast my fellow classmates that had just graduated, along with some faculty. To Hermione, my beautiful and very smart love of my life, you are my soul mate. I look forward to loving you each day, morning and night and making your dreams come true in our years together." Hermione was crying and she mouthed "I love you" to him. Ron patted her back. "To Ron, you are the brother I never had. Over the years, we have gotten away with so much crap, it would make Professor Dumbledore's head spin. You are my best friend and I hope that our adventures in the years to come are as good as the ones we had. Your family has been very kind to me, I cannot express enough gratitude." Ron grinned broadly. "And finally," Harry said. "To Hagrid," he paused a minute. "You believed in me since the day you found me and brought me to Hogwarts. Over the years, you have become a father to me. And, not remembering my parents, I cannot put into words what that means to me. So, let us toast. To Hermione, Ron and Hagrid."

            "To Hermione, Ron and Hagrid." The Great Hall repeated and raised their glasses.

            "I'll see you September 1st, Hagrid!" Hermione said and gave him a hug as the carriages arrived to take them to the Hogwarts Express.

Hagrid blew his nose. "Al righ', Hermione!"

Hermione moved to the side so Harry and Ron could say goodbye to him.

            "Bye, Hagrid." Ron said, giving him a hug. 

            "Yeh got ter promise ter visit often," Hagrid said.

Ron grinned. "Will do." He went and stood next to Hermione.

Harry walked up to Hagrid. "Well," he said. "I… I don't know what to say."

            "Yeh said enough at the Feast," Hagrid said, blowing his nose and leaning down to give Harry a hug. "See yeh next year sometime then?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah." He turned and walked to Hermione and Ron.

            "So, what now?" Ron asked.

            "Now, we get in the carriages," Hermione said and patted his head. "See?" Harry helped her up and into the carriage, and tears were streaming down her face.

Harry gave one last look at Hogwarts and climbed into the carriage after Ron.

They found a compartment to themselves and settled in for the long journey home. Home…

            "There are apartments for rent in Hogsmeade," Hermione told him. "We should look into them."

Harry grinned and put his arm around her.

            "Not me," Ron said. He blushed. "Lavender wants to take me home to her parents."

Hermione and Harry laughed.

            "Our paths will meet again," Ron promised. "There's no way I could ever survive without you two. Expect a lot of owls."

            "The greatest adventure is what lies ahead," Hermione said. "I'm sure with you two, my two favorite guys in the whole world," she beamed, "Adventures are bound to happen."

Harry and Ron laughed. 

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry stared down at her, and then at Ron who was unwrapping a chocolate frog. He smiled and turned to stare at the rolling countryside. They would never return to Hogwarts again as students, but the years there had bonded them in ways that could never be broken and it would always hold a special place to him. He sighed contently. This was just another step he had to take in his life. He would be moving onto bigger and better things, Hermione and Ron with him all the way. Afterall, as Hermione had said, the greatest adventure is what lies ahead.

                                                THE END!!!! J Review, please, please, please!!!!


End file.
